Rainy Day
by Lust Pixie
Summary: Summary:Does he still need me?. Kagome sat on the porch of her house as she waited for him, worrying & wondering as the rain beat down upon her.OneShot,NonAU,IyKagish,SongFicsish,Slight Fluff


Okay,here's a small one-shot to get my idea juices flowing,cause I haven't even thought about my current 'In-Progress' fics.Just bear with me a little while longer.Here's another one-shot,hope you like it!

_**Note:I fixed the problem,so all of the people who reviewed previously,I thank you for tell me about it.All of the code that was taking up over all of the fic, & I fixed it,so now it's legible.I already knew about the problem,& have been working on getting this up properly for hours.Hope you all enjoy it!**_

_Summary:"Does he still need me?". Kagome sat on the porch of her house as she waited for him, worrying & wondering as the rain beat down upon her.One-Shot,Non-AU,IyKag-ish,SongFic-sish,Slight Fluff_

**-Rainy Day-**

_"It was a cold day  
I kept on waiting  
Just for you  
In the hard rain"  
-Rainy Day; Ayumi Hamasaki_

My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm fifteen years old & I live at the Sunset Shrine. Right now though, I'm waiting for a certain half demon to come get me from my time period & take me back to his. Did I mention that I time travel to the Feudal Era to collect jewel shards with a half demon,a demon slayer,a fox demon, a perverted priest, & a cat demon? Must have slipped my mind.  
Right now though, I'm waiting on the outside of my house, on my porch, for Inuyasha to come & get me,& it's raining. Hard.  
Right,your thinking, 'Why doesn't she just go inside & wait?'. Well, if it wasn't for the fact that Mom was with Souta, who is at soccer practice, & Granddad wasn't at a sick friends house visiting, there would be no problem. Stupid me. I would have a key to the house if I hadn't told my mom that Inuyasha would have gotten me right after school to take me back. Stupid, stupid me. Right,and why don't I just go back right now to the Feudal Era? Well, because before I left, Inuyasha & I had a huge fight. About Kikyo.Before I left,he said he'd come get me in a few days ,& I didn't reply.  
So you see, I can't just GO BACK, because I'm not sure...if he really needs me. That's why I'm sitting here, feeling sorry for myself, because I don't know if anyone at all needs me. I mean,he said he would come for me...But what if he changed his mind?Does he need me? Does Inuyasha need me? I know I need him, but..._Does he need me_? If no one needs me, then what am I doing, where am I going, right at this moment, what _**am **_I doing? Sometimes when I feel this way, I'm so confused, & it feels like my heart could burst from the loneliness & self-doubt I feel. I need Inuyasha's reassurance that he needs me. That I'm the one he wants by his side. Sometimes, I worry if he's changed his mind. I worry about it a lot during times like these. Times when I can't see him, hear him, feel his presence. Can't feel his love. The one thing I don't want to imagine, the one thing that I hope he returns. Love.

_"I lose composure_  
_And can hardly be kind to others_  
_And I get more depressed_  
_I might hurt_  
_My dearest person most_  
_In such times"_  
_-HONEY; Ayumi Hamasaki_

_**In The Feudal Era**_

"Come on Inuyasha! Just go to her! You know she's wondering where you are!You told her you would get her,& you need to apologize to Kagome!" A small fox-like looking creature said atop the shoulder of a large humanoid/dog looking boy. He was peering over the rim of a well that led into a black darkness. His eyes were glaring daggers at the darkness below, trying to decide what to do.  
"Shut the hell up Shippou, I know what I'm doing. Get off me!" He said shoving the small creature called Shippou off of his shoulder, the small fox-demon tumbled to the ground with a squeak.  
"Eeep!That really hurt! Just you wait til Kagome gets back! You'll eat dirt after I tell how you were a big meanie to me!" Shippou retorted sticking his toungue out. Inuyasha made a swipe at him but the small fox-demon ducked & ran off laughing manically.  
"Little brat.. Feh, trying to tell me what to do.. To hell with him. I know what I'm doing.." He glared after the little kitsune, then turned around & sat with his back resting against the side of the well, a annoyed & undecided look resting on his face. His nose twitched slightly.  
"Damn that stupid girl..," Was heard before quick as lightning, he had pulled himself one handed up, over, & into the well. A blue light erupted, temporarily destroying the darkness, which was to replace it a moment later, the half- demon disappearing also.

_**Kagome's Time**_

_"It's so fearful to believe_  
_What is invisible and formless_  
_But if you can do so_  
_Don't you feel it's wonderful?_

_Even in the middle of such a grey city_

_Where you can hardly hold yourself together."  
-About You; Ayumi Hamasaki_

Kagome stared out from the porch,a blank expression on her face. Slowly,her eyes filled with emotion as thoughts raced through her head. Tears began to well in her eyes. It was getting later & later with no sign of Inuyasha. Was he coming for her? Had he forgotten about her? The thought of him forgetting about her made her heart constrict painfully in her chest. She let out a shaky breath as she held back tears,and as much of her emotions as possible. The sun was starting to set, even the rain clouds couldn't hide the setting sun. It wouldn't matter much,the sky was already dark, taking all color with it, along with Kagome's hopes. She was stuck inside herself, inside a grey city, with a grey heart. How bleak was life. Kagome looked toward the well,willing the door to the well-house to open, revealing Inuyasha, there to save her from her own self-doubt and fear. Just like always. He needed to save her, only this time, she needed him to save her the most. 'Does he need me?' Re-sounded in Kagome's head, over & over.

Two white dog ears twitched in the darkness of the well. Inuyasha jumped from the well into the same darkness from before. Through the holes in the door, Inuyasha could see Kagome sitting on her porch. A sad expression was on her face as she sat there in the rain. Inuyasha's eyes filled with worry, wondering if he was the source of her sadness. Seconds ticked by as Inuyasha watched Kagome's still form through the holes in the door, unsure if he should make a move to go to her. Some raindrops landed on the gutter of the house, then made it's way to the end of the gutter-pipe and fell off, disappearing into a puddle below. Just as Inuyasha was about to open the door, his ears caught the sound of Kagome's vioce.

"He's...not coming..." She whispered to the herself. "He's forgotten about me completely. He's not coming this time. Maybe not ever." As if all hope had officially been drained from her, Kagome pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her knees, crying into them. Tears falling unbidden, but not unnoticed.

Inuyasha smelled the familiar salt smell of Kagome's tears. Before he could stop himself, he opened the door from the well-house and slipped up beside Kagome. Before he could think about anything else but stopping her tears, he squatted next to her and laid his hand lightly on her shoulder.

Kagome felt something on her shoulder. 'Momma..' She thought, then looked up. Sad brown eyes met worried golden ones. Golden eyes that accompanied long unruly white hair and two white dog ears.  
"Inuyasha.." She whispered breathlessly, tear tracks apparent on her face, eyes widening in surpsise. Her eyes welled with even more tears at the sight of him.  
"I didn't forget you, Kagome." He said roughly,trying to act tough, as he pulled his hand away, looking off at the grounds instead of at her. God how he hated it when she cried because of him.  
"Oh Inuyasha!" She said, throwing herself at him, knocking both of them over as she hugged him around the neck still crying. Everything felt so much better now that he was here & had rested one of her worries. Even the rain started to slacken up, just as Kagome's heart was filled with joy.  
Inuyasha was blushing a deep shade of red, but Kagome couldn't see this,since her face was buried in his haori. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her, then sat up. Instead of them being sprawled on her porch, Inuyasha was now sitting with a crying/hugging Kagome.  
"Kagome..Are you..alright?" Inuyasha asked uncertainly. Kagome sniffed before pulling back to look at him. Her eyes were red & puffy, she rubbed them & looked away from Inuyasha's golden gaze.  
"I'm...okay now, Inuyasha. Let's go!" She told him,getting up from his lap & trying to act cheery.She walked over to yellow back-pack,but before she could get there...  
"Wait just a minute. I want you to tell me what's wrong." Inuyasha had grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him, golden eyes looking intently into her brown ones, searching for her former distress.

_"Please don't smile with such sorrowful eyes_  
_As if you were about to be broken and disappear_  
_What can I do, my dear?"_  
_-Because of You; Ayumi Hamasaki_

"It was nothing Inuyasha, nothing at all. I was just a little bit sad, but I'm fine now, really!" She went to to turn back around to get her stuff, but was stopped when she was pulled back around again, only this time, Inuyasha was hugging her.  
"Ka-Kagome..I'm..sorry about Kikyo...I really am. I don't want you to cry over that, I want you to be happy. I know that's why your so sad." Inuyasha's ears drooped & he hugged Kagome tighter.  
Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat & choked back more tears.  
"Inuyasha...I-I'm happy when you're around. That's when I'm happy most. Even though I know you love Kikyo, it still makes me sad,but I want to be with you." Kagome spoke softly, afraid of revealing too much. He didn't need to know that she loved, him being by his side, that was enough. before she could stop herself, she asked him the question that had been plaguing her earlier.  
_  
_

_"I don't want to hear nor speak_  
_The fine words any longer_  
_The pain will be getting worse_  
_So I just accept it"_  
_-(Miss)Understood; Ayumi Hamasaki_

"Inuyasha..Do you...Do you still need me?" Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, wishing that she could block out what he said, so it wouldn't hurt if he didn't need her anymore.  
Inuyasha pulled back from her. She had her eyes shut tightly & was staring to cry again. He wiped her tears & replied,  
"Of course I need you Kagome. Why wouldn't I?" Kagome blinked her eyes open. He was wiping her tears, & he did still need her. Her heart soared.  
"Well..The with Kikyo...I just thought, maybe you had decided that Kikyo was the one who was going to be the new shard detector..." Kagome looked away from his intense gaze.  
"I don't want Kikyo to help us look for the shards, I want you to. As long as you want to stay..." Inuyasha told her. His hand turned her head & brought her to face him. Kagome was now staring into his eyes. There was something in his eyes.. Hope, Fear, Tenderness, Care, &... Love?  
"Of course I want to stay Inuyasha! I want to be by your side, always.." Kagome turned red when he smiled at her. He in turn was already red. This was so unlike him. They were being mushy to each other. He hugged her again, both of them blushing brighter than before.  
Inuyasha quickly released her & picked up her yellow back-pack, swinging it over his shoulder.  
"Feh,let's go Kagome. The others are waiting." Both of them still red, they made their way toward the well-house.  
_  
_

_"They meet again somewhere today,_  
_those two people who understand each other._  
_A tale of lost love_  
_is repeated again."_  
_-Scar; Ayumi Hamasaki_

The rain had stopped, & the last few moments of the setting sun could be seen beside the Goshinboku.Inuyasha glanced at Kagome to see if she was watching the sunset; She was.Inuyasha pulled the door to the well-house open & stepped inside.  
"I'll go first." He told Kagome, jumping from the steps & into the well.  
Kagome watched him disappear in to the darkness below with her yellow back-pack. Sighing, she heaved herself to sit on the rim of the well. She was content right now, knowing that he needed her, & wanted her by his side. Smiling, she closed her eyes & pushed off from the rim, letting the familiar warm blue light envelope her. When she opened her eyes and looked up, there was a hand & those familiar gold eyes of the person she cared for the most there to help her out. She took his hand & he pulled her up & into the forest, the place where she first met him, & where all of this had begun.

_"The moment you support me,_  
_ Don't forget_  
_ The promises we exchanged"_  
_-Boys & Girls; Ayumi Hamasaki_

_-The End-_

Okay!That's it,the end!R&R.Tell me if something needs to be changed.I know they were a bit OCC,but I had to so the story would sound more real...That made no sense..Anyways, Reviews are like boxes of chocolates,You never know what your gonna get!

6/7/06  
Lust Pixie


End file.
